Cursor tools specify a particular mode of user interaction with a document or frame by changing the behavior of the user controlled "cursor." For example, a user can select a "rectangle" cursor tool to indicate to the operating environment that pressing the mouse button and dragging the mouse will result in the creation of a rectangle on a document drawing canvas. Tools can indicate modes for data selection, manipulation, or creation. Prior art examples of cursor tools can be found in applications such as MacPaint.RTM. or MacDraw.RTM.. However, these applications did not provide the user with management of more than one cursor at a time. Further, no integration into the operating system was provided to allow a tool active in one application to function in another application.